Entre ombre et lumière
by junon2
Summary: Stiles est un jeune homme aveugle et un peu renfermé, Derek un associable qui ne doit sa notoriété qu'à son nom de famille et son compte en banque. Ils n'ont rien en commun si ce n'est de vivre dans la même petite ville californienne et d'avoir fréquenté le même lycée avec 10 ans d'écart, et peut-être aussi ce lien ténu et incompréhensible qui les lie l'un à l'autre. Sterek AU


**Entre ombre et lumière**

_**Auteur**_ : junon2

_**Correctrice**_ : Clina9

_**Rating**_ : T

_**Paring : **_majoritairement Stiles et Derek mais les autres peuvent être présents (Lydia, Scott et Kira entre autres)

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent aux créateurs et réalisateur de** Teen Wolf ** (Jeff Davis) sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi en partie puisque c'est ma vision des choses.

_**Résumé **_: Stiles est un jeune homme aveugle et un peu renfermé, Derek un associable qui ne doit sa notoriété qu'à son nom de famille et son compte en banque. Ils n'ont rien en commun si ce n'est de vivre dans la même petite ville californienne et d'avoir fréquenté le même lycée avec 10 ans d'écart, et peut-être aussi ce lien ténu et incompréhensible qui les lie l'un à l'autre.

_**Note de l'auteur **_: Je sais que j'ai une série de drabbles à traduire, un stisaac et 2 sterek en cours. Je sais tout ça mais j'ai cette idée en tête qui monopolise tout. Du coup, j'ai commencé le chapitre 7 de _Séduction et sentiment,_ mais mon esprit revient à cette idée. Donc je mets par écrit. Et après retour à mes plus anciens projets. Je reprends le même schème narratif que dans le stisaac, à savoir j'alterne le présent et le passé dans les chapitres. Et désolée pour le résumé quasiment totalement nul et pour le titre tout aussi nul et dépourvu de réel sens.

_**Avertissement : **_ils sont tous humains. Ceci est donc un univers alternatif où Derek n'a pas perdu sa famille, ce qui ne le rend pas forcément moins associable et froid avec certaines personnes. Bien que travaillant avec des adolescents différents, je n'ai pas d'aveugles ou de personnes malvoyantes dans mes élèves. Du coup, je m'excuse si je plante ici une bêtise grosse comme une maison. Accessoirement, si vous vous y connaissez mieux, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un message, je me ferais un plaisir de corriger la bêtise dite. Ah et surtout si vous faites une allergie au chocolat et caramel ou à toute substance sucrée, passez votre chemin. Bien qu'étant quelqu'un qui glisse facilement des moments plus tristes et déprimants, je n'ai pour prétention cette fois-ci que d'écrire une pure romance ! Vous voilà donc prévenus. Je ne ferais certainement pas 55 chapitres (ceci dit je n'aie jamais écrit autant donc bon...). Et personnage ooc comme on dit, et pour cause j'ai un peu tout modifié dans leur passé, ceci dit autant que se faire se peut je resterais fidèle à leur caractère et à ce que je peux reprendre de leur histoire originelle.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue.**

«C'est la faute de Lydia en fait » La voix de Stiles est juste un murmure un peu faible mais audible.

Les mains sur ses épaules stoppent leur mouvement et un léger soupir échappe au jeune homme. Il aime bien la sensation de chaleur que le massage répand dans le haut de son dos. D'ailleurs, il est extrêmement calme et immobile pour une fois. Bon il faut dire que le poids sur ses hanches l'empêche un peu de bouger. Mais il ne se plaint nullement. Il tourne légèrement la tête même si son regard reste accroché au vide. Stiles regarde toujours plus ou moins droit devant lui. Il a un regard qui embarrasse parce qu'il reste statique et exprime peu de chose. Parfois son regard se pose plus ou moins sur les autres quand il les localise vaguement au son de leur voix. En général, il porte des lunettes noires. Cela cache ses yeux vides d'expression et perturbe moins les autres. Il fronce les sourcils doucement en signe d'incompréhension.

« Et qu'a fait la princesse ? » Questionne finalement la voix grave avant que les mains ne reviennent sur sa nuque et le forcent à remettre correctement sa tête sur l'oreiller pour rependre leur massage initial.

« Tu surnommes Lydia princesse et tu es toujours en vie ? Tu as un traitement de faveur énorme là » Réplique avec un léger rire Stiles alors que les mains habiles glissent le long de sa colonne vertébrale très lentement.

« Tu la surnommes ainsi toi aussi » La remarque n'est que plus vraie et Stiles ne peut guère dire le contraire. Seulement Lydia et lui, c'est une longue histoire, qui a commencé en primaire quand elle a tout simplement frappé un autre garçon qui l'ennuyait. Ce jour-là, mademoiselle Martin s'est posée en grande protectrice des causes totalement perdues et des âmes brisées. Mais elle ne l'a jamais lâché. Elle est en certains points beaucoup plus proche de lui que Scott ne l'a jamais été et surtout elle sait lui faire faire ce qu'elle veut comme elle veut.

« Oui mais moi j'ai un traitement de faveur dû à une longue amitié » Finit-il par répondre avec un grand sourire dissimulé dans l'oreiller.

«Et moi, je suis plus fort qu'elle et j'ai un regard assassin bien plus froid que le sien. » Réplique l'autre homme avec la même voix avant de se pencher pour embrasser la nuque offerte.

«Je ne voulais pas aller à cette soirée de réunion des anciens du lycée. » Commence à expliquer Stiles. « Je veux dire je savais qu'il y aurait mes anciens camarades, ceux sortis avant et après nous. Mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'allais y faire à part m'ennuyer et être en contact avec des gens que je n'appréciais pas... Lydia a une force de persuasion énorme et plus d'une méthode de manipulation et menace très efficace... et j'ai dû céder. »

« J'en suis plus qu'heureux sinon je ne t'aurais pas rencontré. » Susurre la voix contre son oreille alors que le poids quitte son dos lentement. Son époux se couche près de lui, il le sait au matelas qui s'enfonce. Lentement, il tourne la tête avec un sourire. La main de l'autre hommevient frôler la sienne et il sent un doigt caresser l'anneau froid.

«Vraiment ?! » Questionne avec une voix chantonnante Stiles.

« Oui, même si tu m'as littéralement bousculé et marché sur les pieds... Je ne tiendrais pas compte du coup de canne dans les jambes... » Commente son compagnon en riant.

«Eh ce n'était pas ma faute ! » Réplique doucement le jeune homme avec une légère moue. « Je suppose que cela a du t'énerver... J'étais persuadé que tu allais me rembarrer assez violemment. »

« Énervé ? Juste pendant quelques secondes, après j'ai croisé ton regard... » La réponse est murmurée sur une voix étrangement douce et câline quand on en connaît le propriétaire.

« Et tu t'es dit que maltraiter un aveugle pour t'avoir bousculé serait stupide. » Ajoute Stiles.

« Non, même pas. Il y avait juste quelque chose en toi de si triste et en même temps si attirant que je n'ai juste pas su rester en colère. Tu ne me regardais pas mais tu as rougi et puis pâli en quelques secondes et tu bafouillais... Rien de forcé, rien de séducteur. En fait, tu étais juste toi. Je ne sais pas t'expliquer mieux que cela. »

« Je ne savais pas qui tu étais... Tu sais que même ton nom ne me disait rien à l'époque. Il a fallu que Scott et Lydia m'expliquent qui tu étais, et pourquoi c'était un miracle que je sois toujours en vie et en un seul morceau après t'avoir fait renverser ton verre... » Ajoute avec un sourire malicieux Stiles. « Je ne pensais pas que je te reverrais ou qu'on se parlerait à nouveau d'ailleurs. Je veux dire Derek Hale… Tu as la moindre idée de la réputation que tu as ? »

« Hum et maintenant tu es totalement à moi. » Réplique Derek et il enlace plus étroitement Stiles. « Oh parfaitement, des années de pratiques patientes pour avoir cette réputation d'homme glacial et calculateur, de séducteur qui ne cherche que son plaisir. Et il ne t'a fallu qu'une seconde pour tout briser et t'approprier mon âme et tout le reste. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime passionnément ! » Réplique Stiles alors qu'il vient se blottir contre le torse solide et musclé de celui qui est son époux depuis quelques mois maintenant.

« Je t'aime plus que cela. » Murmure son époux contre sa tempe.

« Donc j'ai droit à un baiser, hum ? » Questionne le plus jeune avec un sourire enjôleur.

Derek sourit doucement et se penche pour embrasser tendrement les lèvres de son époux. Stiles est sans doute la seule personne qu'il n'a jamais regretté d'avoir rencontré et probablement celle qu'il a le plus désiré dans toute sa vie. C'est plus un besoin vital qu'un simple désir en fait. L'autre fait partie de lui, comme une part de son corps ou de sa vie. Il n'a vraiment rien regretté les concernant. Stiles le voit d'une manière qui lui est personnel, dépourvue de ce qui attire les autres. Il n'est pas juste attiré par son physique ou son nom, puisque étrangement il ignorait qui il était. En réalité, il l'aime plus pour qui il est réellement derrière ses airs de froideur et de prédateur prêt à réduire en pièces les autres. En même temps, il a toujours éveillé la meilleure part de lui-même. Derek n'est jamais aussi humain qu'en présence de Stiles, il a développé un côté tendre et amoureux, protecteur et doux. Néanmoins, s'il prend soin de Stiles et l'aime avec une démesure qui aurait dû effrayer le plus jeune, il est resté cet homme froid et neutre avec les autres, prêt à tuer si on venait à faire du tort à l'objet de son amour inconditionnel.

« Tu sais que tu ne m'as jamais fait peur » Questionne doucement Stiles.

« Oh ça oui, je l'ai très vite remarqué et je n'ai pas non plus effrayé très longtemps Lydia. Enfin quand cela te concerne, elle a un courage démesuré et inébranlable... Je n'en dirais pas autant de Scott. » Réplique en riant Derek.

Stiles secoue la tête avant de venir la poser sur l'épaule de son époux. Un de ses doigts joue avec son alliance. Il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles à 25 ans Stiles avait renoncé : son autonomie totale, bien qu'il soit capable de plus qu'on ne croit, trouver un travail parce que quand vous dites que vous êtes aveugle votre diplôme perd de sa valeur et une vie sentimentale. Peut-être que s'il avait quitté sa petite ville natale, mais il ne s'était jamais vu vivre dans une grande ville inconnue. Ses repères sont ce qui lui donnent une autonomie relative dans ses déplacements, et bien sûr Nina son chien d'aveugle. Et puis Derek est rentré dans sa vie de manière brusque. Il a plus ou moins tout chamboulé en deux ans jusqu'à finir par l'épouser. Stiles lui doit beaucoup en réalité et il n'a jamais pensé avoir apporté quelque chose à Derek, pas avant que celui-ci ne lui dise ouvertement combien il a besoin de lui. Et ils en ont vécu des choses depuis leur rencontre accidentelle. Mais il ne regrette pas, rien du tout. Il est heureux avec lui et il l'aime. Derek le protège, lui offre plein d'opportunités que Stiles n'aurait jamais osé prendre. Il y a bien des fois où il s'est contenté de se défiler avec un rappel de son handicap, mais étrangement la réponse invariable de Derek a toujours été : cela n'empêche pas de... Et au fond, il a eu souvent raison.

«Et si on allait en voyage à la mer. » Propose d'un seul coup Derek. « Nina adorera se rouler dans l'eau salée et toi aussi j'en suis sûr. »

« Je ne sais pas nager. » Rappelle doucement Stiles. « Et ce n'est romantique que si on voit le coucher de soleil à deux assis sur la plage »

« ... Tu en as encore beaucoup des clichés du style que je ne connais pas encore ? » Réplique avec un rire sincère Derek. « Tu peux sentir l'odeur de l'iode, le vent ou les vagues sur ta peau. Tu peux entendre les sons aussi. Tu as une sensibilité au toucher et une ouïe hyper développées. Donc je disais on devrait aller à la plage un week-end ou plus comme tu veux... »

« Hum laisse-moi deviner... Tu as déjà réservé un hôtel quelque part ? » Questionne lentement Stiles. Il est presque sûr de lui.

« Non, en réalité ma famille possède une villa privée en bord de mer » Commente le plus vieux.

« Où tu emmenais toutes tes conquêtes plus ou moins importantes ! » Taquine le jeune homme... Et seul le silence lui répond pendant quelques minutes. Stiles se contracte incapable de deviner si il a vexé Derek ou si l'autre réfléchit juste.

« Non, en fait je n'y vais qu'avec ma famille en général... Souvent pour tenir compagnie à Laura quand elle se retrouve célibataire et va cacher sa déception là-bas... Il n'y a que toi que j'ai envie d'emmener dans ce genre d'endroit plus que privé en fait. Et je n'ai pas eu tant de conquêtes que cela ! » Finit par expliquer Derek en déposant un baiser sur le front de son époux.

« Hum... » Stiles mordille sa lèvre inférieure lentement avant de se décider, parce qu'il a une confiance totale en Derek. « OK on peut aller à la mer tous les deux avec le chien dans ta maison de vacances... »

« Imagine tout ce qu'on peut faire sur une plage privée de nuit... » Susurre Derek alors qu'il glisse ses mains beaucoup plus bas sur le corps de Stiles.

« Là ça sonne totalement pervers... » Commente avec un léger gémissement Stiles quand son amant vient mordiller la peau sensible de son cou et le bascule sous lui.

« Quoi tu n'as pas faire l'amour sur une plage au clair de lune dans tes fantasmes. » Taquine Derek lentement en revenant pour embrasser les lèvres de son époux un peu plus passionnément.

« Je n'ai pas de liste de fantasmes, mais je suis ouvert à toutes propositions de ta part » Répond avec un gémissement plus appuyé Stiles quand Derek appuie un peu plus son corps contre le sien.

* * *

J'ai l'art pour les chutes de fin de chapitre quand même ... Ne me tuez pas et puis vous savez bien que le bureau des réclamations se trouve juste en dessous.

Alors sincèrement, je n'ai aucune idée si le mariage homosexuel est légal ou non en Californie. Je sais de mémoire que la loi avait été votée avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis. Ou un truc du genre. Donc on va faire comme si c'était comme en Belgique (et France maintenant) et que le mariage homosexuel est légal. Je suis sûre que vous ne m'en voudrez sûrement pas pour cette liberté.

Et oui j'ai un gros faible pour l'amitié Lydia- Stiles.

Que dire d'autre, pensez-vous que je dois m'arrêter là ou bien vous conter comment ces deux là ont fini en couple avec un chien ?


End file.
